Mesnevi/241-250
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 241. || شمس جان کو خارج آمد از اثیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || O padişahtı, hem de çok uyanık bir padişah. Has bir zattı, hem de Tanrı hası. || He was a king that was full of wisdom and understanding...he was in that position: God him that position was trusting. . |- | 242. || نبودش در ذهن و در خارج نظیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir kişiyi böyle bir padişah öldürürse onu, iyi bir bahta eriştirir,en iyi bir makama çeker,yüceltir. || one who dies by the hand of a king… such as this king is, is taken by him to a fortunate place… much better than this. |- | 243. || در تصور ذات او را گنج کو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Eğer onu kahretmede yine onun için bir fayda görmeseydi; o mutlak lûtuf, nasıl olur da kahretmeyi isterdi? || If there had been no gain to the king by being violent to him, that Mercy that is Absolute wouldn’t bring violence on him. |- | 244. || تا در آید در تصور مثل او || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Çocuk hacamatçının neşterinden titrer durur, esirgeyen ana ise onun gamından sevinçlidir. || The sharp razor of the barber makes the child shake with fear, the loving mother is happy... although her child’s fear is near. |- | 245. || چون حدیث روی شمس الدین رسید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yarı can alır, yüz can bağışlar. Senin vehmine gelmeyen o şey yok mu? Onu verir. Sen kendince aklından bir kıyas yapmaktasın ama çok, pek çok uzaklara düşmüssün; iyice bak ||God takes half a life and then gives lives by the hundred… what is given by your imagination couldn’t be known or read. |- | 246. || شمس چارم آسمان سر در کشید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir bakkal vardı, onun bir de dudusu vardı. Yeşil, güzel sesli ve söyler duduydu. Dükkânda dükkân bekçiliği yapar; bütün alışveriş edenlere hoş nükteler söyler, lâtifeler ederdi. div>|| An oilman possessed a parrot which used to amuse him with its agreeable prattle, and to watch his shop when he went out. |- | 247. || واجب آید چونک آمد نام او || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İnsanlara hitap ederken insan gibi konuşurdu, dudu gibi ötmede de mahareti vardı. || Her speech was quite human, her words full of sense, In all parrot-tricks she was void of offence. , |- | 248. || شرح کردن رمزی از انعام او || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || *Efendisi, bir gün evine gitmişti. Dudu, dükkânı gözetliyordu. || One day the man popped out, on bus’ness intent;The parrot, as usual, had charge while he went. |- | 249. || این نفس جان دامنم بر تافتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || *Ansızın fare tutmak için bir kedi, dükkâna sıçradı. Duducağız can korkusundan, || A cat, as it chanced, of a mouse in full chase.Bounced into the shop. This poor Poll could not face. |- | 250. || بوی پیراهان یوسف یافتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dükkânın baş köşesinden atıldı, bir tarafa kaçtı; gülyağı şişesini de döktü. || From perch away flew she; took refuge on shelf; Some jars she knocked over; the oil spread itself. :